The Break
by Isannah
Summary: Sometimes people just need a break from everything. Emmett is one of these people. O/S for Breath-of-Twilight's Valentine's Day Countdown. AH Rated M for language and lemons.


**Okay, so this was my one-shot for Breath-of-Twilight's Valentine's Day Countdown. I was truly honored to be a part of such a wonderful group of authors! This was kind of different for me as I have never written an Emmett/Rosalie fic. Also, lemons are not usually my forte, but I tried. I really did. I hope you like it.**

**The Break**

**AN: I do not own Twilight.**

**EmmettPOV**

Valentine's Day. What the hell is it good for?

_Absolutely nothing, say it again! What, like you weren't thinking the same thing._

I had been sitting here at the hotel bar for an hour now just watching the spectacle that is Valentine's Day happen right in front of me. My observations have made me come to the conclusion that there are three different types of people when it comes to this fucking holiday. First, you have the unmarried couple and newlyweds. They are still in the early and exciting stages of their relationship. This holiday is all about flowers and chocolates and white teddy bears holding hearts that say 'I love you.' The guys spend an enormous amount of money to prove that they are worthy of their girls' love. And the girls act all surprised and humbled with what their significant other has done for them, but in reality it's what they have expected…no demanded…all along. Maybe even more. See, girls live for that romantic shit and if they don't have something to chatter about and show off to their girlfriends…well let's just say their boyfriend's dick will shrivel up and die from lack of use.

_Been there, done that. A couple of times._

Then you have the single folk, like the ones waltzing into this bar. They are looking for that special_ anyone_. They came out with a pack of their friends under the ruse that this holiday is for suckers and all they want is a fun time out with their friends. But it's all a game of bullshit. They're really on the hunt. Their clothes, their actions, their words are all screaming 'I'm begging to get fucked.' They flirt and gauge their chances, and let people touch them that they never would have gone near on any other night. Normally, these people wouldn't be so desperate. But at the end of this particular day, no one wants to be alone and they're willing to settle. For anyone. In the morning, they'll regret their choices and blame their clouded judgment on a fucking diaper-wearing cupid. They'll go back to claiming they absolutely love being a single person and then secretly vow that by next year, come hell or high water, they _will_ be in a relationship. Because being alone on the day set aside for lovers sucks monkey ass. And everyone knows it.

Then you have the group that I'm in. The one who has been married for awhile, let's say five or more years_. _We're the more _mature _group. For us, Valentine's Day is just another fucking day. We're too bogged down with responsibility to even think about what day it is let alone do something about it. Jobs, bills, housework, taking out the fucking garbage…_that_ becomes your priority. Add a couple kids to the mix and you can just fucking forget about it. Their lives become your lives. My wife and I lucky if we acknowledge the day with a 'Happy Valentine's Day' and a kiss in the morning and maybe a quick fuck after the kids have gone to bed. That is if we're not too exhausted to find each other's holes. But in this stage of the game, we don't need one specific day to prove that we love each other. The life we worked together to create is evidence enough.

But there are times when it all becomes just too much. I wouldn't change any one thing about my life as it is now, but every once it awhile I need a day to just forget about everything. To disregard the responsibility. To do whatever I _want _to do, not what I _have_ to do. To have some goddamn peace and quite before I spontaneously combust. Sometimes I just needed… a break.

This was one of those times.

I winced at the burn as I chugged the rest of my Jack and Coke down in one shot. It was my second drink of the night and I could feel the warmth spread to the ends of my limbs. I wasn't drunk, that was for sure. A big-boned guy like me needed a lot more than two of those fuckers to get drunk. But I was pleasantly warm…and that was good.

It had been a hectic day and I was beat, but the promise of a few minutes to myself and a drink had caused me to make a stop in the hotel bar before heading up to my room. I was able to secure a small table in the shadows where I was sure to be undisturbed by the pathetic assholes looking for a Valentine's Day fuck. Other than the waitress, I had been left alone with my drink and my thoughts. It was…relaxing.

After awhile of watching the mating game on crack, I had been more than ready to leave so that I could crash and enjoy some uninterrupted and much needed sleep. I had even waved the waitress over to settle my bill, but before she could get to me I felt all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. My eyes bolted up as the sexiest thing I had ever seen walked in the door. Immediately my dick started to burn with desire. My gaze didn't leave her when the waitress finally arrived at my table. Instead of doing the right thing, the thing I had planned to do, I ordered another drink and made my ass comfortable in the chair so I could watch her.

_Nothing wrong with just looking…right?_

She was exquisite. Bright blue eyes, painted cherry lips, blond hair like spun gold. It must have been real fucking long because the ends brushed against the middle of her back despite being pulled tight into a high pony tail. Images of wrapping that silky mess around my hand as I fucked her from behind flitted through my mind. What I wouldn't give…

_Stop! Just stop._

The thought made me sigh in reaction to what I shouldn't have. It wasn't just the face, the makeup, and the hair. Her body…my Christ, it was out of this world. Curves just begging to be unleashed from the blood red wrap dress that held them in a tight little package. The little v where the fabric met revealed her delicate collar bone and tantalizing cleavage. Not too much, but just enough to tease and make you wonder what spectacular things were underneath. The way she crossed her legs showed off her shapely ass and caused the slit of her dress to fall way, way up her thigh. Her legs were tone and went on for what seemed like miles until they disappeared into a pair of red high heeled fuck-me pumps.

I couldn't stop watching her from across the room ever since she walked in and took a seat at the bar. There was just so much for my eyes to devour and the more I took in, the more I needed. I'd never had been addicted to anything, but fuck, she was like a drug to me. I instantly understood just how fucking dangerous that girl could be.

She ordered some girly drink and checked her cell phone. I wondered if she were meeting someone here. It was Valentine's Day after all and she was definitely dressed up for it. Whoever it was, he was definitely getting laid.

_Lucky son of a bitch._

I don't know how much time passed, but it was becoming clear that she either had been stood up or she wasn't waiting for anyone at all. I watched as schmuck after schmuck took their shot to be with her. They tried to talk to her, tried to buy her drinks, but took the hint and gave up when her blatant boredom and unwillingness to engage in conversation made it difficult to play up their game. They came up one by one only to walk back to their friends with their tail between their legs. All except this one fucking persistent douche who wouldn't let it go. Her frustration was evident when he wouldn't leave. The overwhelming need to rescue her became so powerful that the ice filled glass that had once held my drink cracked under my grip. I had even stood up from my seat when I saw him drag his finger from her knee to her thigh. I was about to take this fucker out, but that girl, she didn't need my protection. She gave him an innocent smile before taking his finger and bending it all the way back. He let out a yelp and tried to pull away. She finally let him go, but not before she told him to fuck off. Needless to say, he practically ran away from her. She was feisty. I liked it. A lot.

Everything about this girl was enticing. I wanted her so damn much. There was no denying it. My rock hard cock straining for release in my pants was more than enough proof.

But it wasn't just her I wanted. I also wanted what she represented…a night to just be free. Free from all of the obligation and stress waiting for me back home. Sometimes I felt like I was drowning in it, consumed with the constant barrage of bills, a mortgage payment, home repairs, soccer practice, first grade homework, a demanding career, a wife that was too tired at the end of the day to tie her own shoes. Don't get me wrong, I loved my life, but tonight I needed a break from all of it. A night, just one night to leave it all behind and forget…

This girl could definitely provide that.

_You wouldn't…_

My mind and my body were at war with each other. My body was fighting for me to take this opportunity. All of my senses were in overdrive and focused completely on the blond bombshell sitting at the bar. Denying all that desire made me want to cry. My mind was telling me that this was wrong. It was begging me to make the right choice, to do the right thing.

_Fuuuck…_

I cursed my weakness. I was fucking despicable. But in the end, my body won out and the decision had been made.

I fucking had to have her.

With a deep breath, I slowly slid the ring that hadn't left my hand in years down my finger and let it drop into my palm. I tried to ignore its heaviness and rubbed it in between my fingers. As I looked at the platinum symbol in my hand, my mind made one more plea.

_Don't do this._

It was too late. I had to.

With one last squeeze, I ignored my conscience and put the ring and everything it meant securely in my pocket for safe keeping. Once I felt confident it wasn't going anywhere, I made my way to the bar and motioned to the bartender as I slid into the seat next to her. Immediately I could feel her warmth and could smell the faint mixture of sweet and spicy in the air. It was absolutely mouthwatering. I didn't look at her and she didn't look at me. After what seemed life forever, the bartender came over and asked me what I wanted.

"A Jack and Coke and whatever the lady is having." He nodded and walked away to get the order. Once he was out of earshot she straightened her shoulders and turned to face me.

"What makes you think I want a drink?" Her eyes bore into mine and that feistiness that I fucking craved so much was there. If she only knew she was feeding into my lust for her and her delicious body.

"You may not want it, but after the shit you've put up with tonight, you sure as hell could use it." With that her face softened just a bit.

"Fuck… right? Some people just can't take a fucking hint." She picked up her first drink that was still a little less than half full. I watched as she guzzled it down in one swallow and couldn't help but wonder if she could do that with other…liquids. It was quite impressive. At least my dick thought so. Once it was gone she set the glass down on the bar with authority. "Bring it on."

_Oh I'll bring it. Don't you worry about that, sweet thing._

"Emmett." I reached my hand out. She eyed it warily but then brought hers up to meet mine. I grinned on the inside because I knew I had gotten farther than any other dipshits in this place. It counted for something.

"Rose. Nice to meet you." She looked down where our hands were joined and after further inspection frowned. "Care to share something, _Emmett_?" I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about until I looked down to see what she was looking at. There on display was the indented and slightly paler skin of where a ring used to be. I snatched my hand from hers and moved it out of sight.

"Not tonight and not with you I don't." I tried to tell her with my eyes what I meant. That this had nothing to do with my life outside this bar. I thought she was going to slap me. Women did that sort of thing, didn't they? But it never came. Instead, she wrapped her hand around her refilled drink and brought it up to her lips. It was an odd and awkward position, but then I saw what she intended me to. She, too, was missing a ring.

"Fair enough." From those two words I got the impression that she and I had more in common that I would have originally thought. Neither of us planned on sharing and that was just fine by me. I decided to lighten the moment, because fuck, it was getting just too heavy. And I was trying to avoid heavy at all costs right now.

"So…what's a girl like you doing all alone in a place like this on Valentine's Day?" She looked up with those bright blue eyes, smiled, and then snorted.

_What was so fucking funny?_

"Seriously, is that the best you can come up with?" Aw, fucking hell. She got me there.

"Unfortunately, yeah. It's all I got." She chuckled again. "But seriously…" I moved my stool closer to her until we were almost touching. "…there must be a reason why you are here all by yourself." The closeness was getting to me and soon I was finding it impossible to stay appropriate. My nose moved on its own accord and moved in to her neck and inhaled.

_Fuck, she smells so good._

She didn't pull back which I thought was a good sign, so I ran the tip of my nose up and down her swan like neck as I sniffed the shit out of her. I couldn't get enough of her sweet and spicy combination. It was like an aphrodisiac and it made me brave, too brave maybe. I tentatively reached my hand until it was on her thigh. Now I couldn't be positive because I was to into the smelling and nuzzling thing, but I was pretty sure she clenched her legs together at my touch.

"I was…I was, looking…for something." I could feel her shaky shudder as she tried to talk. My confidence grew even more knowing that I was having the same effect on her.

"Have you found it?" She continued to allow me to assault her neck.

"That remains to be seen." I pulled away wondering exactly what she meant by that. She was flushed and her eyes were hungry. She was fucking beautiful. And I couldn't wait one more second to fucking touch her. "Can we go to your room?"

_So she wants to go from introductions to fucking. Skip the getting to know you bullshit. Fine by me, sexy…_

I smirked at her neediness. "Whatever you want, baby." I called the bartender over, settled the bill, and then took her hand and pulled her out of the bar. As soon as we hit the elevator we were all over each other. The door closed and I pushed her up against the wall and consumed her mouth with mine. Her lips were fucking made for me alone as she kept up with my frantic movements. She tasted better than she smelled if that was even possible. My cock was hard as nails and I fucking moaned as she hitched her leg around my hip making her dress ride up. I instantly ran my hand over the silky stockings starting with her ankle…to her knee…up her thigh…under her dress…and then…fuck!

My hand reached the top of the stockings and met the little clip that was attached to what I presumed were the sexiest garters ever. I couldn't wait to see them and what they were attached to.

"Fuck, baby. What do you got on under here?" I asked as I fingered the garter clips.

"You'll just have to find out, now won't you, big guy?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. At the same time her leg tightened its hold on me and pulled me even closer. I heard her whimper as she came in contact with my erection and she ground herself against me.

_That's it baby…all for you._

Before I could return the favor, the elevator dinged and the door opened. I couldn't wait to get her in the privacy of my room. The sooner I did, the sooner she was naked. That motivation alone made me pick her up with her hot, rounded ass in my hands. God, she was so fucking light. She wrapped her legs around my waist and began kissing my neck.

_Holy fuck…_

I sprinted down the hall to my room and set her down on her feet in front of the door. She pouted a little at being put down. "Sorry, baby. I need to get my key card out of my pocket." Before I could do anything she sank to her knees and looked up at me with those bright baby blues. I could feel the warmth of her breath come through the layers of my pants and boxers.

"Allow me." And then she slowly but very surely reached into both pockets to find the…

_Shiiiiittt…_

She knew what she was looking for and it wasn't a fucking key card. From the insides of my pockets her hands stroked, rubbed, and squeezed my dick. Even with the fabric in between I could feel electrical pulses go off all over my body every time she touched me. I had to lean against the door for support as I began to imagine what the softness of her bare hand would feel like. Or, did I dare even fucking think it, the heat and wetness of her mouth.

"Rose, I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up." She stopped her movements and looked up at me innocently.

"What? I was just looking for this." She pulled the keycard out of my pocket and dragged it up my arm as she stood up. "And it seems I found it. Lucky me." She reached around me to slide it in the slot. When the door unlocked she pushed it open and strolled by me. She reached into her hair and pulled out the elastic that was keeping it piled on her head. I was mesmerized as it fell down her back and around her shoulders. "You coming, big guy?"

_Yeah, probably embarrassingly too soon._

She was such a fucking vixen. Everything that came out of that girl's mouth was seductive. As soon as the door was shut, all the pent up energy created by the grope session in the hallway exploded. Two steps were all it took to reach her and pull her back to my chest. Moving her hair to the side, I kissed the back of her neck and let my hands roam her body. "I can't stand the way you tease, baby." She reached one hand around the back of my neck and began to grind her ass into my cock. I was two seconds away from not being a gentleman.

"A tease doesn't plan on giving up what she's advertising. Believe me, _Emmett_. I. Am. No. Tease." Rose pushed away from me and spun around. Her eyes were devious as she tugged the small ribbon tied in a bow that rested on her hip. Up until now I had no idea the power that ribbon held, but when the dress fell open and then to the floor I was in absolute shock that all that women had been held in by a single bow.

She was fucking stunning. She had a pair of barely there black and red panties that were fucking sexy as hell. My fingers itched to rip them off her. The garters were attached to a matching corset that accentuated the pronounced curves of her hourglass figure. It made me weak in the knees. She had the body of a mature, experienced woman. Beanpoles had never done it for me. But girls like Rose, they had stuff to hang on to and I loved it. I took a moment and just soaked in all her womanly sexiness. I wanted to lose myself in it all.

"Your tits…they're fucking amazing." I blurted out because it was the fucking truth. Larger than average, but not so huge they couldn't be handled. I stood there, gazing at them, imagining my hands and my mouth on them. Before the night was over I was going to motorboat those bitches. I must have been in a daze for a little too long because the sharpness of her voice brought me out of it.

"Well are you just going to stand there and look at them or are you going actually _do _something with them." Her bluntness made me laugh out loud.

_If you only knew, sweetheart._

"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." I started towards her as if I was an animal and she was my prey. She tried to get away. She really did when she sat on the bed and scooted herself back towards the headboard. But I was I quickly upon her and she had nowhere to go. Instantly my hands were on those mountains of magnificence. When my lips found hers they melted into me. Her kiss consumed me as I kneaded, pinched, stroked, and rolled her nipples that lay hidden under the lace of the corset. She squirmed a little and her knee brushed up against my dick making it ache in desperation to be touched.

"Too…many…clothes. Take them…off..." She began tugging at my tie. I had absolutely no problem with that. But if I was getting naked, then so was she. In other words,_ tit_ for tat.

_I fucking crack myself up sometimes._

We fumbled around with each other's clothes for what seemed like forever. I had no idea how to get that fucking corset off of her and had even gotten off the bed in an attempt to focus. Rose had made haste of my shirt and tie, but couldn't quite get to my pants because of the knock down drag out I was having with the corset.

"Motherfuck, what the hell?" I was getting pissed. I was just about to shred the thing into pieces when I felt a pair of small hands on my arms.

"Stop, wait." I halted my movements and tried to slow down my breathing a little. In the meantime, Rose went to work. I watched her got up on her knees on the bed and methodically work on my pants and boxers until they were a puddle around my ankles on the floor. She eyed my naked form hungrily and licked her lips. She obviously liked what she saw.

_That's right. I'm sexy and I know it…uh huh, I work out._

When she had finally gotten enough, she laid back down on the bed, resting on her stomach. "It's hook and eye all the way down, big guy."

Understanding what she meant, I started at the top and worked my way all the way down until the offending fabric separating leaving her creamy back bare for me. I took my tongue and started at the base of her spine, licking all the way up until I reached her neck. "So beautiful." I whispered into her ear making her shiver a little.

Gently, I rolled her over exposing those gorgeous tits. Dipping down, I took one of her nipples in my mouth, pleasuring it with my tongue before sucking harshly on the tip. When I heard her squeal a combination of pain and delight, I released the suction and blew cool air across it. Then, because I'm an equal opportunist, I gave the other the same treatment, pleased that I got the same reaction. Her hands roamed my head, my neck, and my shoulders, sending waves of gratification throughout my body.

After getting blissfully lost in her breasts for sometime, I decided that the panties needed to go. Because I needed to fucking taste her. I pulled the panties off and tossed them aside. She was completely bare except for a small strip leading me to the promise land. I kissed my way down her stomach, noticing that her hands were still deeply entrenched in the hair on my head. Her arousal was potent and was on its way to coating the insides of her thighs. It made me want her even more.

_So, what are you waiting for? That's right…nothing._

My tongue plunged into her, shocking her just a bit.

"Oh fuck…Emmett…" The words, the moans, the squirming…it all made my dick ache for her. I wanted her to come. I needed her to come because, goddamn, I needed to be inside her. But not until I fucking made her scream. I assaulted the shit out of her pussy and alternated it with long, sensual licks to her clit. She writhed around, grabbing the sheets, my hair, the headboard. It wasn't long before her release hit her with mounting force and she clenched down all around me. I was so turned on I didn't even wait for her to come down from her orgasmic high. I launched myself so we were back at eye-level. I kissed her hard and reveled in the fact that she greedily tasted herself on my tongue. Like a magnet my cock was drawn to her entrance, desperate to take her. But before I proceeded, I had to make sure.

"You ready, baby? I fucking need you."

_Fuck, please say yes._

"Yes, Emmett, yes. I want you…please." The words were barely out of her mouth before I sank into her. She sucked me in, conformed all around me, engulfed me with her warm, wet heat.

_So perfect._

I pulled out a little and plunged back into her, this time a little harder. "So thick, so full…so good…" Rose's hips reached up to meet mine, urging me on. It was all it took to really get me going. I reached down and hooked my hand around the bend in her knee. I pulled it to my side and held it there as drove myself into her. The new angle was good for both of us and I could feel my climax building. I wasn't ready for it to be over just yet. I needed to slow it down a bit.

Without breaking the connection, I rolled us so she was on top with her knees on either side of my hips. This girl did not miss a beat. She rolled her hips as she took me in over and over again. I reached up and kneaded her tits and she took her hands and placed them over mine as I worked them over. The pace was slower, more sensual and the intense building of my orgasm subsided a bit. It was still there, hovering under the surface, just waiting to explode. Rose's movements felt so fucking good and meaningful, but when she brought my hand up to her mouth and began kissing and sucking on each of my fingers, I literally almost fucking died right there. It was one of the most erotic things anyone had ever done to me. The orgasm that had been simmering once again began to roar to life. It wanted out.

With both hands on her waist, I lifted Rose off. I didn't even need to tell her what I wanted. She just got on all fours and waiting for me to consume her. Her ass was delectable and I found myself running my hands all over it. I could have done that all day, as it was so soft, but the beast in me was clawing its way out. Without further hesitation I slipped back into her dripping pussy. She gasped at the new depth and I knew I could make this good for both of us.

But she needed to hold the fuck on.

I moved her hands to the top of the head board and then reached one arm around her waist so I had access to her clit. Then, I did something I had wanted to do all night. I took a fistful of that beautiful, silky, golden hair and wrapped it once around my hand. Tugging on it a little, she arched her back and hissed a little.

"You like that, baby?" Her only response was sexy moan. I smirked at her enjoyment. She was certainly made for me.

"I need…I need…"

"What, baby? Tell me what you need."

"I need you to fuck me. Right fucking now. I can't wait any longer." She almost shouted the last part and it spurred me into action. I used my knees to propel me into her. My hand worked her clit, my lips sucked and nipped at the back of her neck, my fist grasped her hair as I moved in and out of her, going deeper each time.

"Ugh…ugh…oh fuck…harder…" I increased the speed and intensity of my movements knowing that she was close. Within moments she came crashing all around me in wave after wave, clench after delicious clench. It was much more than my body could handle. I came so fucking hard. Spots appeared behind my eyelids as violent spasms racked my entire body.

"Fuuuuckkk…" I bellowed, not giving a fucking shit if they heard it three floors down.

Rose and I both collapsed on the bed, still connected, with me on top of her. The only sound for minutes was the heavy breathing and the pounding of hearts as we slowly came down.

"Yrtohvy." He muffled voice brought be back to the here and now.

"What was that, baby?" I lifted up a little.

"I said 'you're too heavy.' Can't…breathe…"

_What? Oh, fuck…_

I lifted all the way up pulling out of her at the same time. My dick wanted nothing more than to crawl back inside her, but I needed to stop crushing her. As she said, I was a big guy and I didn't want to kill the girl.

"Shit, sorry. That, I think, was the best fuck of my life." I flopped down next to her and sprawled out on my side of the bed. Needing her near, I pulled her over to me and tucked her into the crook of my arm. "Holy shit, that was good." She didn't say anything and my ego began to question. I lifted my head and rested it on my hand. I found her eyes. I had to know. "Was it, um, you know…good for you too?"

"Best ever." She took her hand and ran them through my short curly hair. Her smile was genuine and I knew that she was telling the truth.

"Excellent. How about a shower then?" I hate to admit it, but I was kind of hoping for a round two.

"That sounds good, but I have to call home first." Her mention of home brought reality crashing back down in front of my face but I refused to acknowledge it just yet.

"Okay, I'll meet you in there. Don't take too long." I followed it up with a long, languid kiss. When I let her go she looked kind of dazed and I relished in the idea that I did that.

_Yeah, I'm fucking awesome…_

I got out of the bed and sashayed to the bathroom, not bothering to put anything on. She gasped a little and I could here her fumbling around and then dropping her phone on the floor. I chuckled as I heard her say 'shit' before making her call.

_Eat your heart out, sugar._

"Hi, baby. What are you still doing up? A pause. "Oh, she did, did she?" It was all I heard before reaching the bathroom. Once inside, I ran the water to huge double-headed shower and got in when it was warm enough. I let the evidence of what had just happened wash down the drain along with the soap. I closed my eyes and committed every detail to memory. When things got tough at home, this is what I would recall. Remembering this would make getting through the day easier.

I could sense her before I heard or saw her. She was here and I felt a new wave of desire overtake me. Her arms went around my waist and she rested her head on my back as she let the water run down her body. After a moment I turned around and began placing open kisses on her neck.

"Everything okay at home?" I asked in a murmur.

"Yup…no problems." Well, that was a good thing.

"And the kids?"

"Still awake. Apparently Aunt Alice said they could watch a movie with popcorn." I continued my assault on her neck and added a booby grope for good measure. "She says hi, by the way… and to enjoy ourselves." I stopped what I was doing and dropped my arms.

"Do not mention my sister while I'm trying to do naughty things to you." She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Hey, she and Jasper are the reason we're able to get away like this. Because of them I have you all to myself until eleven am tomorrow." She waggled her eyebrows at me and I was instantly hard again.

"And we're going to make the most of every minute. I have plans for you, Rosie Posie." We laughed together but it quickly died down as we stared into each others eyes and felt the love we shared swirl around us like the steam. I brought my hand to her face and cupped her cheek. All these years and she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen. So much." I stroked her cheeks as I could see her eyes glass over with unshed tears.

"I love you too. Happy Valentines' Day." She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me with everything she had. This woman was my lover, my wife, the mother of my children. We had shared so much but still had many years of future memories to create. Sure, tonight was hot, but it was much more than just dusting the cobwebs off of our sexual chemistry. Tonight was about reconnecting with each other on every level. Talking, snuggling, touching, tasting…making love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby." I whispered before slipping inside, intent on showing her just how much love I had for her.

Tonight, my wife and I were taking a break.

And tomorrow we would return to the crazy, wonderful life we had built together. Hand in hand, stronger than ever.

**Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you think.**

**Also, I have a one-shot entered in the Pop the Question Contest. There are 39 amazing proposal stories for your reading and swooning pleasure, so check it out if you can. Voting is open until March 31st. **

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3680273/**


End file.
